WWE Backlash
Backlash es un evento de pague-por-ver anual de lucha libre profesional producido por la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment, el cual se emitió por primera vez en 1999 y era transmitido en el mes de abril (con la excepción del 2005). Entre el 2004 y 2006, el evento fue exclusivo de la marca Raw. Desde la versión 2007, las marcas de SmackDown y ECW se sumaron al evento. Backlash habitualmente realizaba revanchas de WrestleMania, y luchas que se basaban en eventos sucedidos en WrestleMania, de ahí el nombre del evento (del inglés Backlash, significa Contragolpe), actualmente esté evento fue reemplazado por el evento Extreme Rules. Historia La primera edición de Backlash se realizó en 1999, bajo la serie de PPVs mensuales de la WWF In Your House. Además, esta edición fue el último PPV que se realizó bajo esta marca, siendo desde entonces PPV normales. En la siguiente edición la de 2000, se usó para promocionarlo un péndulo en forma de guadaña o cuchilla, siendo desde entonces un símbolo del evento. En 2003, debido a que la World Wrestling Federation cambió de nombre a World Wrestling Entertainment, el PPV pasó a llamarse WWE Backlash. Además, debido a la implantación de marcas, cada PPV sería exclusivo de cada marca, siendo las ediciones de los años 2004 a 2006 exclusivas de la marca Raw. Además, la edición de 2004 se celebró en Edmonton, Alberta, Canadá, siendo la única vez que el evento se celebró fuera de los Estados Unidos. En 2007, se anunció que todos los eventos PPV serían disputados por las tres marcas de la empresa, siendo éste el primer PPV menor que acogió a Raw, SmackDown y ECW. Finalmente, en 2009, Backlash fue sustituido por la línea de PPV Extreme Rules. Ediciones 1999 Backlash: In Your House tuvo lugar el 25 de abril de 1999 desde el Providence Civic Center en Providence, Rhode Island. Fue la primera edición del evento, y el último evento realizado bajo el formato In Your House. Contó con 12 combates en total, de los cuales cuatro fueron grabados para el programa Sunday Night HEAT. Las luchas principales fueron Stone Cold Steve Austincontra The Rock por el Campeonato de la WWF, The Undertakerversus Ken Shamrock, y The Ministry of Darkness (Bradshaw, Faarooq & Mideon) enfrentado a The Brood (Edge, Christian & Gangrel). Antecedentes El feudo principal se construyó alrededor del Campeonato de la WWF, el cual Stone Cold Steve Austin obtuvo derrotando a The Rock en WrestleMania XV.3 Un día después, en Raw is War, Austin reclamó el regreso de su réplica personalizada del campeonato, el cinturón Smoking Skull, el cual había perdido en In Your House 24: Breakdown por interferencia de Vince McMahon.4 En vez de oponerse a ello como solía hacerlo, Vince McMahon accedió a la petición de Austin después de que The Undertaker amenazara a la familia de McMahon. Shane McMahon no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre; robó el cinturón Smoking Skull y se lo entregó a The Rock, quien formaba parte del stable heel The Corporation. Shane luego expulsó a Vince de The Corporation, mientras Austin y Rock continuaron su feudo sobre la réplica personalizada del campeonato. Estó culminó en una lucha entre ambos, en la cual Rock lanzó a Austin y al campeonato desde un puente hacia un río en Detroit, lo que aludió a cuando en 1997 Austin lanzó el Campeonato Intercontinental de Rock al río Oyster. The Rock realizó un funeral de burla de Austin, y reveló que aún poseía el cinturón Smoking Skull; Austin irrumpió el funeral con un camión monstruo, junto con la limusina y el coche fúnebre de Rock. Durante el Sunday Night Heat previo al evento, Shane anunció que la lucha entre Rock y Austin sería sin descalificación y que él sería el árbitro especial. The Undertaker, mientras tanto, se transformó en el líder de un grupo cultista satánico llamado The Ministry of Darkness. A principio de año, desarrolló una obsesión por Stephanie McMahon, la cual llevó a una lucha Hell in a Cell en WrestleMania XV, donde Undertaker derrotó a The Big Boss Man y luego lo colgó desde el techo de la celda.5 The Undertaker se volvió más agresivo en sus acciones, ofreciendo «sacrificios» que le permitieran acercarse a Stephanie. Una de las mujeres sacrificadas, mediante crucificción, fue Ryan Shamrock, hermana del luchador Ken Shamrock. Para cobrar revancha de aquello se pactó un combate entre Shamrock y The Undertaker, donde el primero prometió romperle una pierna al segundo. La obsesión de The Undertaker por Stephanie llevó a que se pactara otro combate para este evento. Durante abril, The Undertaker secuestró exitósamente a Stephanie, sin embargo Shamrock decidió rescatarla, atacando a varios miembros de The Ministry of Darkness. Finalmente, Christian reveló la ubicación de Stephanie, lo que obligó a The Undertaker a castigarlo y crucificarlo. Mientras Christian fue parte de The Ministry, formó junto a Edge y Gangrel un subgrupo llamado The Brood, quienes eligieron defender a Christian y abandonar a The Ministry. Esta situación forzó a los seguidores de The Undertaker a enfrentarse a The Brood. Resultados En paréntesis se indica el tiempo de cada combate: * Sunday Night HEAT Match: Val Venis & Nicole Bass derrotaron a D'Lo Brown & Ivory (1:43) ** Bass cubrió a Ivory tras una «Chokeslam». * Sunday Night HEAT Match: The Pierced Pals (Droz & Prince Albert) derrotaron a Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) (1:09) ** Albert cubrió a Taylor después de un «Baldo Bomb». ** Tras el combate, Droz y Albert atacaron a Too Much hasta que The Ministry of Darkness irrumpió para atacarles también. * Sunday Night HEAT Match: Kane derrotó a The Big Boss Man (con Test) (2:45) ** Kane cubrió a Big Boss Man después de una «Chokeslam». ** Durante la lucha, Test golpeó accidentalmente a Big Boss Man. * Sunday Night HEAT Match: Viscera derrotó a Test (2:09) ** Viscera cubrió a Test después de un «Sitout Belly to Back Piledriver». ** Durante la lucha, Big Boss Man atacó a Test con una tonfa. * The Ministry of Darkness (Bradshaw, Faarooq & Mideon) derrotaron a The Brood (Edge, Christian & Gangrel) (11:38) ** Bradshaw cubrió a Christian después de un «Clothesline from Hell». ** Durante la lucha, Viscera intervino a favor de The Ministry of Darkness. * Al Snow (con Head) derrotó a Hardcore Holly y ganó el Campeonato Hardcore de la WWF (15:27) ** Snow cubrió a Holly después de golpearlo con Head. * The Godfather derrotó a Goldust (con The Blue Meanie) y retuvo el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF(5:21) ** Godfather cubrió a Goldust después de un «Pimp Drop». ** Durante el combate, Goldust intentó cegar con harina a Godfather, pero fue cegado por éste y atacó erróneamente a Blue Meanie. * The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) derrotaron a Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart (con Debra) (10:33) ** Road Dogg cubrió a Hart después de un «Fame-Ass-er» de Gunn. * Mankind derrotó a The Big Show en un Boiler Room Brawl (7:40) ** Mankind ganó después de salir de la sala de calderas. ** Después de la lucha Big Show salvó a Mankind de un ataque de Test y Big Boss Man. * Triple H (con Chyna) derrotó a X-Pac (19:19) ** Triple H cubrió a X-Pac después de un «Pedigree». ** Durante la lucha, Chyna intervino a favor de Triple H y Kane a favor de X-Pac. * The Undertaker (con Paul Bearer) derrotó a Ken Shamrock (18:50) ** The Undertaker cubrió a Shamrock después de un «Tombstone Piledriver». * Stone Cold Steve Austin derrotó a The Rock (con Shane McMahon como árbitro especial) y retuvo el Campeonato de la WWF (17:07) ** Austin cubrió a The Rock después de un «Stone Cold Stunner» y un golpe con el cinturón. ** Durante la lucha, Vince McMahon ataco a Shane con el cinturón Smoking Skull del Campeonato de la WWF. ** Después de de la lucha, Vince le entregó el cinturón Smoking Skull del Campeonato de la WWF a Austin. ** Después de la lucha, The Undertaker aprovechó la distracción de Vince para secuestrar a Stephanie McMahon en su limosina. Backlash